Recent progress includes several new crystal forms and crystals containing DNA, RNA, and both DNA and RNA. In January, we collected data on DNA containing crystals, RNA containing crystals, an active ternary complex of DNA and RNA, protein inhibited with the potent mushroom toxin, inhibitor, and a metal cluster. The data diffracted to between 8 and 3.5 angstroms, with Rsym of 8-10%.